Stranded in Golden Sands
by GoldenWriter1121
Summary: The trip to France, was well... Suppose to actually make it there. It didn't... Are they going to survive, or die on the uncharted Island, they're stuck on? Will the rescue every come and get them? Or are they stuck there Forever...?
1. Plane Crash

**HEY! IT'S THE GOLDENWRITER1121! This is my first Victorious Story! So, tell me what you think.**

* * *

I'm so excited for our trip to France! We're going with Sikowits. He says, there is a lot of culture and plays and stuff he wants us to see and learn about. We're leaving tomorrow for the 3 week trip. The whole class is going.

Come to think of it, thats like less then 20 people? Hmm... I throw a few more pairs jeans into my already stuffed suitcase. A few more tops and I slam my suitcase shut. But it wouldn't close enough for me to zipper it.

I sat on top as I did, I leaned over and zippered it close. I took it off my bed, rolling over to the door. I walked over to my nearly empty dresser and pulled out a pair of red pajama shorts, along with a red tank top. I quickly striped and put on my pajamas.

I brushed my hair through, putting it in a high pony tail, I crawled into bed. Thinking about our trip. France, and for some reason... Beck? Weird.

No! I don't like him like That. As a friend, and only a friend. Anyway, even IF I like him, he has Jade and he loves her. It's rare, that they are going to break up FOR GOOD. They break up all the time; like every day. Bur, in the end, they love each other and are back together.

I drift off, thinking of their up and down relation ship; and how ridiculous it is.

I wake up to the sound of my very annoying alarm clock. 5:30. "Ugh! Early!" I groaned, I sat stretching and releasing a yawn. I stumbled into my bathroom, first and hardest thing in the morning; my hair.

I pulled out my brush, taking 10 minutes to brush it out. I pulled the last pair of jeans out of my dresser and a black tank top, with a white 'love' crop top.

Also, a fresh pair of undergarments.

Going back into the bathroom, I got dressed, my makeup, finishing my look with vanilla perfume. I dragged my suitcase and my pre-packed carry on.

In the living room, André, Beck, Jade-surprizing- Cat, Robbie and Rex-stupid puppet is everywhere-

I checked my phone for time. 6:04. "... Did I miss the decision that we were meeting at my house?" I questioned, sitting next to Cat.

"Well... I don't know. We just app showed up here, except Jade... She was clawing and we had to literally drag her in the house." André explained, I nodded.

"But, why my house?" I inquired, pulling my phone put of my pocket, checking the time again.

"Grandma was bugging me to insanity" Andre.

"My brother creeped me out way to much." Cat.

"I was with Beck and he dragged me here" Jade.

"Dad was sleeping in my RV" Beck.

I looked at Robbie, "Oh, I just came, I was alone at my house."

"You have Rex" I said pointing at the puppet, Robbie shrugged. I shook my head, I hang out with the weirdest people... "When do we have to be there for the flight?"

"The flights at seven, we need to be at the school at 6:30" Beck explained, "we should probably go?"

I rode with Andre, Cat and Robbie in the back. The song, 'Timber' by Pit Bull and Kesha. Andre blare the music, we were like screaming the lyrics. By the time the song was over, we were at the school.

"Ready?" I asked, everybody nodded, except Cat who said, "yep."

We all walked into the school, suitcases dragging behind us. "Ah Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck, Jade, and the pupp-" Sikowits was cut off by Robbie screaming, "HE'S NO A PUPPET!" I cringed, thats why I only call him a puppet to myself.

"Now, put your suitcases against your locker, so you know who's who."

We did what we were told and put our suitcases against our locker. Then we sat on the steps, just talking about what we are going to do in France! So, EXCITING!

We all jumped, "EVERYBODY ON THE BUS!" Sikowits yelled, through a MEGAPHONE!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled, getting to my locker, grabbing my suitcase and sitting in the window seat, and Andre next to me on the bus. His phone rang, "Great... Hey Grandma!" He sounded annoyed.

"No! I do not have your peanut butter!... Why would it be under your bed!? I'll call you later! Yeah bye!" He through his phone in my bag, "Why am I carrying your phone?" I pulled it out and silenced it, "Ok Now I'll hold it." Andre smiled then started to talk to Cat next to him.

I pulled my headphones out and plugged them into my phone, to Pandora. (Or any music app... Your choice) Timber came on, I started to dance in my seat, and started to sing along.

Soon, my head phones were plugged into the bus's speakers and the whole bus was dancing and singing. When the song was over, I went to ; putting the song on repeat. We just danced and sung, until we arrived at the Airport. I unplugged my phone and shoved it in my jean's back pocket.

I did the thing with the suitcase, with the thing to board the bags on the plane.

I took off my shoes, placed my bag on the belt, then stepped into the scanner, it beep. "You have any metal on you?" Oh. "My phone," I pulled it out, and put it on the belt. But, for some reason, they just had to pat me down. I got really uncomfortable, when the patted down between my legs. I kept shifting, "Stop moving!" They growled. I kept absolutely still, "your good."

I slid my shoes back on and collected my stuff. I took a deep breath, when I settled in my seat, Then Beck sat next to me and showed my his ticket, "My seat,"

"Where's Jade?" I looked around the plane, to see her in the way back... With Sinjin. "Um... we might get a corpse instead of SinJin" I laughed, Jade saw ans stuck the middle-finger at me. I sunk back into my feet. "Yeah, she's really mad. Sikowits says she can't change seats. I warned SinJin, not to talk to her." I nodded, "It's for the best."

I started to listen to my music, 'I'm Sorry Ms. Jackson'. Beck pulled one of my ears out, "What?" "Can I listen?" Without an answer, he placed it in his ear. Really? Yeah, go ahead. Just, Highjack my music. Thanks bro!

I shook my head, and stared at the pacing clouds, It's so pretty. Something was flying through the air. He flew really close to the plane, Then the engines sucked it in. My eyes were wide, as the object exploded inside the engine. The Plane started to shake, thrusting all over the sky. "Everybody stay calm!" The flight attendance said, through the speakers. She buckled herself into her seat.  
We all screamed as the plane dropped.

Soon, the plane was submerged in water. It flowed through the cracked windows. The water was quickly getting high, higher up on my neck. I leaned my head back, sucking in as much air as I could. I struggled with the seat belt. It wouldn't come off. Then, my hands were shooed away, I took a deep breath and went under, it was Beck. He got his undone. He pulled a piece off glass out of the window next to me. He sliced the belt, I quickly swam up for air.

Beck followed, "Thank you..." I said out of breath. "Let's go"

We swam out a complete knocked out window. To the surface, I gasped for some more breath. "God, It's an Island." Beck looked at what I was looking at. "Come On!" I swam as fast as I could, dodging the shattered metal.

I felt skin tear, I screamed in agony. Blood swarmed the water, "We need to get you out of the water." He grabbed me by the waist, I couldn't swim, I got on his back. My blood left a trail, The salt burned the cut, I hissed in pain. "You okay?" I nodded, biting my lip. We soon made it to the Island, he dragged me onto the sand. I inspected the cut. It was pretty bad, nothing a little time could fix. But, I need to clean and wrap it. How? I look at the wreckage we swam from, it was only half the plane.

"I saw it..." I whispered, I looked back, it was a small rocket. The ones you make at home with those special kit things. "Saw what?" Beck asked, inspecting the cut, he pulled off his jacket, tying it around my leg, I hissed in pain. "I saw what made the engine blow up... It was one of the small rockets. I guess, someone super powered it that it got so high."

"But, why would you fly a small rocket, into plane zones?" I shrugged, I attempted to stand up, but failed miserably. He picked me up, bridal style, then balanced me on my feet, I took one step, and I face first into sand, I spit some sand out of my mouth.

He picked me up again, Just walked down the beach, me just looking at the sand

The sand glistened under the bright sun. The glistened gold, it was really pretty, looking at the aqua bay. "It's so gorgeous" I breathed in Awe.

He mumbled some thing under his breath, I could make it out. But, I think he said, "So are you" But, he loves jade. Maybe he said, "  
So is Jade"

I don't know, I looked at his jacket, blood was seeping through, "sorry about your jacket." He shrugged, He placed me under a tree, staring out onto the bay, "I'm going to see if I can see the other half of the plane," I nodded, He took off down the beach,

Then, something hit me. Like Literally, something hit me on the head, knocking me into darkness.

* * *

**You likey?! I do! Please Review! It helps make it better, and continue my stories!**

**-GoldenWriter1121**


	2. Suitcases

**HEY HEY HEY! THIS IS THE GOLDENWRITER1121! OMG! I love writing! Okay, calm the freak out. So, this is the 2 chapter, OF my Victorious story. Do me a favor, and ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"Tori! Wake up!" Somebody shook my body. My head pulsed, as I opened my eyes. It was Beck who shook me, I saw Jade, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and the stupid puppet. My head continued pulsed, I felt my forehead, a small bump rested on my forehead.

"That friken hurt." I pushed myself to my feet, I stumbled a bit, but soon balanced myself. I looked back at the spot I was just sitting at. A coconut was resting beside, I picked it up and chucked it far into the ocean. "Fucking coconut."

I looked down at my sand covered leg, it stung at the sand particles. "Shit Shit Shit! That hurts!" I began hopping on one leg. "We need to wash it off." Andre picked me up and placed me in the ocean, the salt stung, but was cleaning the cut.

I hissed in pain, I stumbled out of the water, my leg was nothing but wet. "Okay, what do we do first?"

"Food."

"Shelter."

"Fresh water."

"Luggage."

"Ok. Food and water is the most important. So, two groups?"

"You can't go, because you can barely walk." Cat said, gesturing towards my leg, "Um... We could get some luggage from the plane. That reminds me, is some of the plane on the beach?"

Andre nodded, Beck pointed, "It's that way, it's where I found everybody else."

Andre turned around, "Hop on." I jumped on his back, "Let's go" I clutched his neck as we ran towards the plane. They were right, and the luggage should be somewhere.

We found a way into the luggage compartment. "Should we get it all?" Robbie asked, Andre sat me on top of a suitcase, mine. "Hey this is mine." I slid off of it and open it, "Finally fresh clothes." I muttered, looking through the clothes, they were dry.

"I found mine!" Everybody said, I looked around to see everybody looking through a suitcase. Beck's was a blank black one, Jade has a black one with skulls and a lot of creepy stickers and stuff. Cat's was a bright pink, Robbie's was red, and Andre couldn't find his.

"Can't find mine." He said, moving a bunch of suitcase around. "What does it look like?" I asked look around at the 50- maybe more-suitcases. It was a small plane. "It looked like a Piano."

I closed my suitcase. To see it behind it. "Is this it?" I asked, pulling it on top of mine. Andre smiled, and opened the suitcase, A piano, an electrical one, that runs on batteries.

He played a few notes, it worked perfectly. "You brought a piano on a trip to France?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yep!" I shook my head. "Zipper up your suitcases, and put them on the beach. We could pull all of them out and I can look through them while you guys go inshore."

They nodded, soon all of the suitcases were lying on the beach. Jade only dragged hers out, and went through it. Didn't she know what she packed? "I won't go through your if you don't want me too. You can just place them in a pile, I won't touch them" I said to all of them, They put their suitcases in a pile off to the side. I started to go through all of them. Andre put together a shelter. Cat and Robbie went to find fresh water, Beck and Jade went to collect any food.

Apparently, Jade knows a lot of poisonous plants. Go figure, she will probably wants to poison me. I opened a blue suitcase. The first thing I noticed, was a box of condoms; just laying there. I looked at the tag, Jason Reynolds. Of corse, he slept with any girl that wanted to. He was one of the hottest guys in school, you would be lucky to have sex with him.

Wait? He died in the plane crash? Jezz... To many people died. I shifted the clothes to the side, and at the bottom; their lay a journal or something. I reached a flipped it to the first page. There in a big heart. _Tori_

Holy Shit. Jason liked me? I turned back to the cover. There was a black sticker, or duck tape, that blended in with the black book. I picked at it, finally pulling it off. The tape had pulled off the writing, but there was indents where the writers pressure carved into the book. I put it in the sun.

_To-Be-Fucked-Book_

I gasped at the writing. I flipped back to the page, then the next. "Tori... Cat... Jade... Trina... Lexi... Holly... Angel... Lucy..." Every girl in school, There was red 'X's in the corner of the pages. Most of the pages had them, I didn't. I guess they slept with him, I flipped to my sisters page. Trina has always said she was a virgin, there was a red 'X' in the corner. She lied, SHE SLEPT WITH JASON!

I quickly shoved it inside my suitcase.

I went to the next pink suitcase. I read the tag, Samantha Reynolds. Jason's sister, Does she have a fuck book to?

I lifted all the clothes, there at the bottom-not black pink-was the book. Really? Did they have race going on: Who will fuck everyone in their grade first?

I finish up the rest of the suitcases, sorting everything into different suitcases. 5 suitcases are stuffed with boy clothes, 6 have girl cloths, 1 has hair supplies, 1 has all the hygiene, and 1 has miscellaneous. Then a carry on bag has 7 boxes of condoms I found in boys' suitcases. Then I had like 5 extra empty suitcases, because of all the condensing I did.

I hear the sound of sand shifting, I turn around to see Jade and Beck carrying lots of oranges, apple and Peaches, I smile at the food. As they walk up to me, "Put the food in here" Opening up a empty suitcase they dropped everything inside. "Where did you find all of this stuff?"

"There is like this cluster of like 7 trees and bushes with fruit on them. This isn't even 1/4 of it." Beck said, "You done with all the suitcases, I nodded. I pointed and named all of the suitcases. Jade rolled her eyes at my neatness, and grabbed her suitcase and retreated into the plane.

Beck shrugged and sat next to me. I started to hum, It's Always A Good Time by Owl City. Soon, I was full out singing it, and Beck joined in, Andre joined in aswell, when he finished fixing up the plane. Cat joined in, with Robbie in tow, when they came back, from the forest.

The sun went down, and we ran into the plane, dragging all of the suitcases with us. We set them up, and locked ourselves inside. We sang until we fell asleep, and even though we are on an island, it was a good night.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in 2 weeks, and it was a crappy ending, but... I Promise, no more 2 week breaks. Bye guys!**


End file.
